When Love Is
by Ltscw
Summary: He met her at a laundry mat at three in the morning on one fateful night. Little did they know that that one night would turn into something that would last forever...


_Well, seems like I'm a roll again my fellow E7 fans. Here I am with another one-shot that I hope all of you enjoy. And a person would think that country music and anime wouldn't mix, but in this case I think they flow pretty nicely. So in any case on with the show. _

_The song 'What The Heart Wants', nor any copyrights do not belong to me nor will I ever own them. Song performed by country music artist Collin Raye._

* * *

><p>It was a late spring night, close to three in the morning, and there I was working on some LFO's for my grandfather when I forgot that I had to get some laundry done so I at least had something to wear for the next week or so. Working all the time was taking a toll on me when it came to this time of the year which usually meant little to no sleep in most cases. So instead of waking up him up with my shuffling around I packed up what I had and drove to the laundry mat. I wasn't expecting much other than to get my stuff washed and then get back home. But then I met her.<p>

_She met him down at the laundry mat_

_three a.m. on a washing machine they sat_

_And talked til dawn_

_He bought her breakfast at a small cafe_

_Morning turned to the rest of the day_

_When the day was gone_

_He thought that she'd surely run away_

_No fairy tale ever started this way but_

She was about five foot four if I was guessing correctly. Short aqua blue hair, great curves, and a petite body. Just about any guys dream girl. And wow did she have beautiful eyes. "Hey."

"Oh, hi." she said nervously. "Doing laundry?"

"Just a bit." I laughed. "Didn't feel like waking up my grandfather so I came here instead."

"Same here." she giggled. "Except it was my sister I didn't want to wake up. I'm Eureka Novak."

"Renton. Renton Thurston." I responded smiling. "So you don't mind if I'm here?"

"Not at all." she smiled at me, hopping on top of a washing machine. "I actually wouldn't mind the company. It gets kind of lonely around here at this time of the night." I smiled loading my things into two washers and joined her where she sat. We didn't move from where we were until the sun had began to rise and our laundry was done. "Hey, care to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure." she said blushing. I smiled and we loaded up my car with whatever we had. Coming with me we went to a small café where we not only spent breakfast there, but we actually spent the whole day out together. It was a dream come true meeting her so when the time came to split off, I hoped in my heart she wouldn't run away and hide. It was kind of easy to tell she had been hurt before and didn't want that to happen again.

_It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here_

_When stronger powers pull two bodies near_

_Nothing on earth can interfere_

_When love is_

_What the heart wants_

Surprisingly we continued to talk on and off on occasion with the laundry mat being our usual spot and in a weird sort of way, it really became our comfort zone. We got to know each other over the times we met there and the more I got to know her, the more I liked. In fact, I almost believed I was falling in love with her. But knowing her father was a famous LFO pilot that I had always admired kind of brought out the worst in me but she always smiled and giggled saying that she was used to that sort of thing. It was then though that I knew I had found my dream girl…

_They made a wish on the evening star_

_From a rooftop high above the boulevard_

_Up in the twilight sky_

_He held her hand she held her breath_

_Two lonely hearts beating scared to death_

_Of the chance to fly_

_Giving in to the arms of fate_

_This isn't quite like the plans that they make but_

On our first official date I took her onto the rooftop of my grandpa's garage, away from where everyone else would be. It was a clear warm night without a cloud in the sky. The only things we could see otherwise was either the sky fish or trapar from low flying LFO's or warships from the tower. I had bought us something simple which was a couple of fried chicken dinners. I wished I could have done better but it was all that I could afford on the small pay that my grandfather would give me. "Renton, it's perfect." she said seeing everything set up on the blanket. "It's so romantic."

"I'm glad you like it." I said nervously. "I was worried that you wouldn't."

"It's perfect." she responded smiling "Thank you." I for one took a collective sigh of relief. Sitting down with her we enjoyed our dinner and once we were finished, we laid down next to each other and chatted. Along the way I finally got the nerve to hold her hand in mine. I could instantly feel sparks as she held her breath. Looking into her eyes I could tell she was actually feeling the same about me as I had been about her...

_It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here_

_When stronger powers pull two bodies near_

_Nothing on earth can interfere_

_When love is_

_What the heart wants_

The dates after that she warmed up more and more to me and we eventually ended up sharing our first kiss at the very same spot where we shared our first date. "Renton…I'm scared." she then said after our kiss.

"About what?" I asked her softly.

"About getting hurt." she whispered. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I would never, ever, hurt you Eureka." I responded pulling her to me. "In fact, I could never imagine hurting you. I love you."

"You…love me?"

"Yes, I do." I said looking down into her eyes. "I'm not saying that to scare you. I'm saying it because that's how I feel about you." She smiled, tears of joy that I had never seen before running down her cheeks. Shaking slightly she said "Believe it or not, I love you too Renton." I smiled and we kissed again, my arms wrapped around her as I spun us around happily. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me to hang on, but never once did our lips let go of each other.

_It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here_

_When stronger powers pull two bodies near_

_Nothing on earth can interfere_

_When love is_

_What the heart wants_

So now here we were, three years later married with a home of our own, two little girls, a small kitten that she adored, and a life that we could have only dreamed of. Coming into our house from work I went into the backyard where little Jessica was playing happily on her swing set while my wife held our two month old daughter Avriana in her arms. "Hey honey."

"Hey sweetie." she said quietly rocking our daughter softly.

"How are you?" I said going up and giving her a kiss.

"Never been better since I've met you." she sighed smiling. "You still amaze me each time I see you."

"What can I say hon? You were just the perfect one for me."

"No, it's not that honey." she smiled shaking her head. "Love is what my heart wanted. And I was finally able to find that in you." I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead while she leaned into my shoulder. She was right. Life had given us each other. And through what we had when we had first met in that laundry mat, our hearts truly knew what we needed. And that, my friends, is that love is always what the heart wants.

_It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here_

_When stronger powers pull two bodies near_

_Nothing on earth can interfere_

_When love is_

_What the heart wants_

_Nothing on earth can interfere_

_When love is..._


End file.
